


A Kingdom Divided

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills & Emma Nolan are both princesses in enemy kingdoms. When fate pushes them together, they have a chance to bring their families together. Will they succeed? Or will their kingdoms remain forever divided?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

10-year-old Regina ran around the rose garden, her fingers and face sticky from picking and eating berries all day. She knew her mother would be furious once she saw the condition her new dress was in. Regina had begged her to wear it this morning, despite her mother wanting to save it for the ball later that night. It didn’t take much to persuade her, and soon the girl was running outside to the courtyard with a promise she would keep her dress in pristine condition like a good princess does.

“Regina!” The girl froze as she heard her name being called. She darted around the corner only to run into Zelena. Her 12-year-old sister gasped as she saw the blue and magenta stains on her sparkling pink gown. “Mother is going to be upset! You know better than running around the courtyard in your new dress, Regina.” She scolded her.

“Zelena!” Regina fought against her as the older girl started dragging her back to the castle. Her sister was significantly stronger than her being two years older, and she succeeded in getting her inside. “Mother!” The red-head called out, going to the throne room where she knew their mother would be.

Cora stood up from her throne, dismissing the staff. “Girls, can’t you see that I’m busy? I am planning the ball for tonight and- Regina, what happened to your dress?”

Zelena pushed her forward, a smirk on her face. Her sister always enjoyed getting her into trouble, knowing that she was Cora’s favorite. She always rubbed that fact in her face whenever she could. “I caught her running around the garden, Mother.” Zelena answered. “What did I say about keeping your dress clean? The servants won’t be able to get those stains out of your dress by the time the ball starts.” Cora said.

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Regina mumbled. “If your father were here I would make him deal with you. But it seems I’m going to have to punish you myself.” Cora said, taking her arm and leading her upstairs. Regina bit her lip to try and hold back tears. Her father loved her dearly and had never laid a hand on her or Zelena their entire lives.

They would get a stern talking to and a time-out before the kind-hearted man would make them hot cocoa or tea to cheer them up. Cora on the other hand… she was not a gentle soul. At least not to Regina anyway. Her punishments included a hard hand or a whip. Zelena was the perfect daughter, the perfect princess. She was next in line to inherit the throne so Regina was often left on the sidelines.

It didn’t help that Regina was curious and adventurous, she often explored in the forest or was found burying her nose in a fairytale book rather than refining her dancing skills or doing other things a princess does. To be honest, Regina didn’t enjoy being a princess. She would be perfectly happy being a common villager; peasants, as her mother called them. “Filthy, disgusting brutes.” She would say.

Cora entered her room and went to her closet, grabbing the leather whip that she used on the horses at the stables. Regina got into position at the end of the bed, laying herself over the cedar chest at the end and gripping the bed skirt tightly in her clenched hands. She had been under Cora’s cruel hand more times than she had actually bonded with her.

“I’d say 50 strokes is fair, wouldn’t you agree, Regina?” Her mother asked. “Yes, ma’am.” Regina answered quietly. Too quietly, as she felt the familiar sting of the whip on her backside. “A princess speaks up so she is heard, dear.” Cora reminded her. Tears stung the little girl’s eyes as her mother mercilessly hit her over and over. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in another life, a place where she had a loving family that didn’t worry about wealth or appearances. The only person that cared for her now was her father. But being the kind and fair king he was, he was always off in another land making alliances or trying to help out the needy.

There was only one kingdom in which King Henry would never try to ally with. That was the land in which Prince James and Snow White ruled, which wasn’t too far from their kingdom. The young prince had taken over his father’s throne when King George had passed quite some time ago. King George and King Henry’s kingdoms had fought for generations, so when Henry had inherited the crown he acknowledged the fact that the two families were enemies and always would be.

“What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?” Cora’s voice broke Regina out of her thoughts. She had learned to shut herself down a long time ago so she didn’t suffer during her punishment. The burning on her backside proved her otherwise, and as she stood up straight she knew she wouldn’t be able to sit down right for a while.

“I’m very sorry, Mother. I won’t do it again.” She answered, keeping the tears at bay. Crying was weakness in her mother’s eyes, and Regina knew she would be punished even harder if she broke down in front of her. “Good girl.” Cora set down the whip and cupped the girl’s face in her hands. “I think you are going to spend the night in your room tonight instead of going to the ball. Only well-behaved princesses get to earn that privilege.”

On the outside, Regina pouted and tried to look upset. On the inside, she silently cheered. She hated going to the balls in the kingdom. Her mother often forced her to go to keep up appearances, but otherwise payed no attention to her. Zelena was the important one. The Queen-to-be was the center of attention and the highlight of the occasion. No one would miss little Regina fallen into her sister’s shadow.

Cora sent her off to her room where a servant was waiting for her. “Good day, Princess Regina.” The young woman curtsied as the little girl entered. “Hello, Isabella.” Regina greeted her, happy to see her favorite helper. Isabella was put in charge of taking care of Regina and making sure her specific needs were attended to.

Regina loved the woman even more than her mother. She took great care of her and actually listened to Regina when she needed someone to talk to. “You’ve been out in the rose garden again, haven’t you?” The woman sighed and started to help her out of the ruined dress. “Mother forbid me from going to the ball.” Regina answered. “Such a shame.” Isabella said with a smile on her face.

She knew how much Regina detested going to royal ceremonies. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Then we’ll have a nice dinner up here for just the two of us.” Isabella said, leading her to the bathing area. “May we have a tea party?” Regina asked hopefully. “I suppose so.” The young woman answered, running a bath for her.

After dinner, Isabella read her a goodnight story and tucked her in for the night. “Can’t you stay with me a little while longer?” Regina pleaded. “I wish I could. I have to go help serve the guests at the ball. Just read your book and stay out of trouble.” Isabella said, kissing the girl’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

As soon as Isabella was gone, Regina hopped out of bed and changed into her play dress, wrapping her purple cloak around herself before grabbing her satchel and climbing out the window and sneaking through the courtyard to the forest beyond.

* * *

 

10-year-old Emma Nolan snuck away from the nanny that was supposed to be watching her and Neal. She was much too old for the baby games she played with them that delighted her 4-year-old little brother. Instead she slipped into the room in which her father kept his weapons and armor. The two guards standing in front of the main entrance chatted quietly among themselves.

The little girl used the back entrance she had mistakenly discovered while exploring. She grabbed the sword that was her father’s favorite and swung it around a few times, trying to keep quiet. She would be in big trouble if her parents caught her, especially Snow. The woman loved dressing Emma up in frilly gowns and teaching her the proper ways of a royal princess, and swordplay wasn’t part of that category.

Emma was more interested in the stories of fighting dragons and soldiers in coats of armor. Being a princess wasn’t the greatest bestowment in the world, despite what the stories say. There were too many rules and everything had to be done just so. Emma would much rather prefer to wear pants and run around in the forest in search of danger.

She was a lot like her father in that way. She definitely was a Daddy’s girl, and when he would come back from another land she loved hearing the stories of his adventures. Yes, she would rather grow up to be a soldier than a Queen, but her mother didn’t quite agree with that.

Although she was not even a teen yet, her parents had already been searching for a family to marry her into. In the royal order, Neal was to take over her father’s place when he became of age, and Emma was to be married off into another royal lineage. Her mother always talked about finding Emma the perfect prince and tried to excite her about the idea, but her daughter wasn’t having it.

As she lunged forward to stab an invisible assailant, the heavy sword slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground. Emma stepped backwards to escape but landed on the ground in a heap of metal armor and sparkly gown. The door opened and David rushed in with Snow behind him. “Emma Ruth Nolan what do you think you’re doing?” Snow asked.

David knelt down and lifted the heavy armor off of her. Her dress was ripped and her knee was bleeding from being scraped against the stone floor. “I was just sword fighting.” Emma mumbled, standing up. “We’ve told you time and time again not to come in here. Swords and armor aren’t meant for beautiful princesses like you.” Snow said. “I know.” Emma pouted.

Her mother led her upstairs to her room and sat her on down on the window seat, inspecting her knee. “Just a scrape.” Snow put a band aid on her before kissing it gently. Normally that would make Emma feel better, but as she looked out the window to see Neal playing with James in the courtyard and swinging a wooden sword around, she felt worse.

Snow sighed as she noticed her daughter’s sullen expression. “You’re a lot like your father, do you know that?” She asked, running her fingers through the girl’s hair. Emma shrugged in answer. “I know you want to fight dragons and explore unknown lands sweetie, but that’s just not how it works.”

Emma knew this was a part of her punishment. Snow would give her a stern lecture on the rules of being a princess, and then she would leave her to think about what she did. Her parents were kind and gentle with their children, but Emma just didn’t feel like she belonged in this kingdom. Sometimes she wished she weren’t royal.

If she were just a normal girl her parents probably wouldn’t think twice about letting her explore and learn new skills. Here in the kingdom however, the royals were catered to. Everything was handed to them on a silver platter. Literally.

Emma wanted to be independent and travel across different lands, meet new people and actually _live_ , not cooped up inside a castle where she was safe and secure. “We love you very much, Emma. You’re beautiful and smart and you have so much potential. You’ll be a great Queen one day.” Snow kissed her forehead and left her alone.

A maid came in soon after, making Emma’s bed and gathering up her clothes she had strewn about all over the floor. “Why the long face, Little Swan?” She asked, using the nickname she had used since the girl was a baby. Emma tore her gaze away from the window. “It’s just not fair, Millie. I don’t want to be a princess. I don’t want to get married and be Queen.”

Millie chuckled and took a seat next to her. “We don’t always get what we want, my dear. I never thought I would become a servant to the royal family. I always thought I would marry young and have a family of my own.”

“What happened?” The little girl asked curiously. “Things just didn’t work out that way. But I’ll tell you something. Your mother and father will love you no matter what. You’re young yet; go out and explore. Have fun, make friends, be a child while you still can. But also, listen to your parents. You can’t escape the royal part of you. Sooner or later, you will end up ruling a kingdom. But right now you don’t need to worry about such things. Okay?”

Emma nodded and hugged the woman. Millie was almost like a second mom to her. She told her how things were, but encouraged her to dream too. “Let’s get you cleaned up for supper.”

Emma was the last to the dinner table, taking her time coming downstairs. “There she is! Beautiful princess.” David spun her around lightly before setting her on her feet and helping her into her chair. Neal held out his fork, waving it towards Emma. The girl grinned and grabbed her own fork, playing with him.

“Kids.” Snow lightly scolded them. Emma began to eat obediently, wanting to make up for earlier today. “Do you want to hear about my last adventure?” David asked. Emma nodded and leaned forward excitedly. “I was on the way back home making camp in the middle of the forest with my men when all of a sudden we were attacked by this huge creature!” He said animatedly.

“Was it bigger than you, Daddy?” Neal asked. “It was bigger than my whole army! It had long teeth and razor sharp claws. Its coat was black as night and its eyes were blood red.”

“How did you defeat it, Dad?” Emma asked. “It pinned me down to the forest floor. I barely had time to grab my sword. It dug its claws deep into my skin and I pierced it right through the heart. I even have the scratches to prove it.” Her father answered, showing them his shoulder.

“Wow.” Emma breathed, staring at the claw marks. Her father was the bravest man she knew. “I wanna go fight monsters too!” Neal piped up. “We’ll have to wait a few years for that, buddy.” David chuckled, ruffling his hair. Emma frowned and stared down at her food.

“Emma, are you not hungry?” Snow asked. “Not really.” She answered. “Are you still upset about earlier?” Her mother pressed. “It’s just you let Neal go explore and sword fight and do normal things. It’s not fair that all I have to do is study and do princess things.”

“You can go explore and play too, Emma. You just have more responsibility because you’re older. You have to set an example for your brother.” Snow said. “One day you’ll make a wonderful Queen.” David added. “I don’t _want_ to be Queen!” Emma yelled, slamming her fork down on the table. “I hate being a princess! I hate it!”

“Emma Ruth Nolan you can go to your room until you are done speaking to us this way.” David scolded her. “Fine!” Emma yelled and pushed away from the table, running up to her room and slamming the door. She grabbed her satchel, making sure she grabbed the dagger she had swiped from her father’s study. Then she slipped out the door and headed out into the forest.

* * *

 

Regina walked for what felt like miles, going deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. The sky slowly began to darken, and she increasingly became more nervous. She had never ventured this far from home before. A wolf howled nearby, and a twig snapped a few feet away.

The girl began to run, looking back behind her to make sure nothing was following. All of a sudden she connected with something hard, and she fell backwards to the ground, the contents of her satchel spilling everywhere. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” A little girl with light blonde hair said.

“That’s okay.” Regina answered. She studied the girl for a minute. She had never seen her before in the kingdom. “I’m Emma.” The little girl pulled her to her feet. “Regina.” She answered, shaking her hand. “Are you lost?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head. “I’m running away.”

“Me too!” The blonde smiled. Regina smiled back. This girl seemed pretty nice. “Do you want to run away together?” Regina asked her. “Sure.” Emma took her hand and together they went deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina held on tightly to Emma’s hand as she led them through the dark forest. The blonde hummed softly, skipping over tree roots and rocks in their path and pointing them out to Regina. “How do you know where you’re going?” The brunette asked. Emma really didn’t know, but she knew that this girl was trusting her to be the leader so she played it cool.

“Simple. I live in a village close by.” Emma answered. Regina cocked her head in confusion. The girl didn’t look like a peasant. Far from it, actually. Her clothes look like they were made with the finest of silks, and she was clean. “What about you? Where are you from?” Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip, contemplating telling her the truth. “I’m from a village too. My father is a shoe maker, and my mother is a baker.” The lie rolled easily off of her tongue, and an excited thrill ran through her. They walked along for a while until they reached a cabin.

Only this was no ordinary cabin. It was a kid’s dream. The outside was covered in gingerbread and gumdrops, and the path leading up to the door was adorned with giant candy canes. “Wow.” Both girls breathed, their eyes lighting up at the sight. Suddenly, screaming was heard from inside the house.

Emma let go of Regina’s hand and darted forward, pulling the small dagger out of her satchel. Regina followed behind her, cautiously looking over the blonde’s shoulder as they peered through the window. Emma held a finger up to her lips as a warning, and pushed the window open before climbing through.

Regina shakily climbed through, hanging onto the window ledge so she wouldn’t fall and get them both caught. Emma grabbed her hand and supported the girl’s weight, lowering her down to the ground. Both of them tried not to get distracted from the table full of macaroons, brownies, cakes, cookies, and other sweet treats.

As they rounded the corner they saw a young boy and girl -the girl being a few years older than them- huddled together in front of the fireplace. Cornering them was a large silver wolf bigger than all 4 of the kids combined. The animal growled deep in its throat and stepped towards the two children.

With a shaking hand, Emma held her dagger out and stepped forward. She always said she wanted to be like her father, now was her chance. She could be a hero. “Hey!” She said loudly, her voice strong and confident. The wolf snapped its head around and turned towards them, its eyes blazing and teeth pulled back into a snarl.

The blonde pushed Regina behind her, standing her ground as the wolf came closer. Suddenly, it lunged forward and pinned her to the ground. Emma’s mind raced as she looked into the eyes of the creature. She remembered her father’s story, what he did to save himself. “Run!” She screamed at the others.

The two kids the wolf had been cornering took off out the door. “I’m not leaving you!” Regina said bravely, frantically looking for something to help. The brunette found a fireplace poker and stabbed into the flames. Emma reached for her dagger she had dropped, feeling the beast’s hot breath on her face.

Right as she had grasped the weapon, Regina swung the searing hot poker down onto the wolf. It howled in pain, releasing Emma to attack the girl. The blonde scrambled to her feet and swung the dagger at the creature. As soon as the blade made contact with the beast, it collapsed on the ground.

The two girls stared at it for a moment, breathing heavily. “I think it’s dead. You killed it.” Regina panted, giving the blonde a small smile. Emma pulled her to her feet, looking around for something to cover the animal with. She spotted a red cloak draped over one of the chairs, and she put it over the wolf’s body. Emma grasped Regina’s hand tightly as the wolf’s body completely disappeared. Regina whimpered and held onto her arm tightly. “It’s okay, Regina.” Emma comforted her, despite being very afraid herself.

A woman stood up in place of the wolf, the cloak wrapped around her body. She looked confused, then afraid as she stared at the two girls. “Who are you?” Emma demanded, holding out her dagger. “My name is Red. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” The woman answered. “You attacked us and those other kids.” Emma snapped, holding her ground.

Regina couldn’t utter a word. She had never seen real magic before. “To be fair, _you_ were the ones that broke into my house.” Red said. Seeing the look on Emma’s face, the woman held up her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. I have trouble controlling myself when I turn. You were lucky you had that dagger with you, and you’re lucky your friend was a quick thinker.”

Emma slowly lowered the dagger, staring at it. It didn’t _look_ special. “It’s pure silver. Silver is the only thing that can tame the wolf long enough for me to change back. This cloak keeps me from turning.” The woman explained.

Regina tentatively reached for a colorful macaroon. They had always been her favorite. “Wait.” Emma reached out her hand to stop her. She had heard tales of witches that ate little children in houses like these. This woman was magical, and she could very well be in disguise. “They’re not poisonous, don’t worry. I’ve eaten my full share to know.” Red said.

“How do we know you’re not a witch?” Emma asked, her hand lightly touching her dagger again. “You have a house made of candy. You could be using it to lure kids here so you can eat them. Why else would you want it?”

“It’s a house made of candy. Who wouldn’t want it? I found this place a while ago, witch-free.” The woman grabbed a cookie and bit into it. The two girls couldn’t resist, and soon their satchels were filled with an assortment of sweet treats. Suddenly, torches lit up the forest around them. “Keep looking, men!” A voice yelled.

Both Emma and Regina ran to the windows and looked out. Regina recognized the dark armor right away. The royal symbol on their chest matched the one on the bottom of her cloak. “We have to go.” She said quietly, grabbing onto Emma’s arm. “Why? Do you know them?” The blonde asked.

“They’re royal guards. If we get caught who knows what the Queen will do to us. I heard she is very brutal.” Regina answered. It was true. If Cora was informed of stragglers and peasants in her territory, the guards would bring them to the castle where they were put in the dungeons. Usually the guards stayed on the other side of the forest, but Cora must have realized Regina was missing.

“You two go. Find a safe spot to hide in the woods. I’ll take care of them.” Red instructed, taking off her cloak. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and they took off in the other direction. Regina tripped over a tree root and landed face first on the ground, taking Emma down along with her.

Tears stung her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. “Are you okay?” Emma asked. As the glow of the torches softly lit the area around them, Emma noticed the girl’s cloak had ripped. Her eyes widened as she recognized the royal symbol of her family’s enemy. “You’re a royal?” She asked.

“I was running away from my home. Please don’t leave me!” Regina begged as the girl stood. Emma wrestled with her impulse to run. If the guards found them, she’d be caught too. But seeing the helpless look on her face, she couldn’t just leave her. “Come on. Hurry!” She grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her up.

They came across a cave and quickly slipped inside. Both girls stayed silent until the echoes of horses and voices passed by. A wolf howled close by. “Are you mad at me?” The brunette asked quietly. “No. I know why you kept it a secret.” Emma answered. “How?” Regina questioned. “Because I’m royal too.”

“Y- you are?” The brunette stammered. “I’m Snow White and Prince James’s daughter.” Emma confessed. “And I’m King Henry and Queen Cora’s daughter. That means our families are enemies.” Regina said. Emma pulled some sweets from her satchel, handing one to Regina before biting into one. “Mmm, these are good!” She giggled.

“I love macaroons.” Regina agreed, savoring the flavor on her tongue. The light mood faded as they realized the situation they were in. “What do we do?” Emma asked. “We stick together. Just because our families hate each other doesn’t mean we have to.” Regina answered. Emma moved closer to the girl, taking comfort in her presence.

“So, why did you run away?” Regina asked her. “I just don’t feel like I belong there. My mother wants me to be a princess and wear dresses and do girly things, and my little brother gets to do fun stuff. Like sword fighting and running around outside. It’s not fair.” Emma said.

“My mother is the same way. My older sister Zelena gets all the attention from my mother. She never gets punished. My father is the only one that cares about me, but he’s gone a lot. I hardly ever see him. All my mother cares about is for me to marry into another royal line and eventually become queen.” Regina said.

“I don’t know why we have to get married. My mother says that she and my father are going to find me a nice prince for me to marry and rule with. I just don’t want to become queen. I would be happier living as a villager.” Emma said. “Me too.” Regina agreed.

They ate their food in silence for a few moments. “What if we ran away to another land? Where nobody knows us. We could get regular jobs and live together.” Emma suggested. “That way we don’t have to marry princes or be queen. Just the two of us!” Regina said excitedly.

Emma held out her pinky finger to the girl. “Let’s make a promise. That whatever happens, we’ll always be together. Nothing can come between us.”

Regina smiled and linked their fingers together. “Promise.” She said. The two girls fell asleep holding onto one another.

* * *

 

The next day, they set out in search of a new home. Regina had left her cloak behind, and Emma her dagger. Regina shivered against the cold morning air. She had always gotten cold way too easily. “Once we find a peddler we’ll buy new clothes. We have enough money.” Emma said, trying to shield her friend from the cold.

Between the two of them, they had plenty of gold, silver, and copper coins to survive for a long while. By the time the sun rose high in the sky, they were far away from both of their kingdoms. An almost homesick feeling came over Regina. She never got the chance to say goodbye to her father.

“It’s okay, Regina.” Emma said gently, seeing the girl start to cry. She had easily shut down her own emotions, focusing on the future instead of what she was leaving behind. Regina thought about going back, living by her mother’s rules and becoming Queen. She tried to convince herself that it wasn’t so bad, she was happy and loved.

But looking at Emma, she knew it wasn’t true. She felt something different with the girl she never felt before. She felt like with her she was home. Emma wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I won’t ever leave you, Regina. We’re family now.”

“There you two are!” Both girls turned to see Red running up the path. “How did you find us?” Emma asked. “Followed your scent.” Red tapped her nose. “And I saw the things you left behind. I had no idea you two were royals, not to mention enemy families. I haven’t been to the village in years.”

“We aren’t anymore. We’re going to a different land together where nobody knows us.” Regina said. “Mind if I join?” Red asked. “You’re not going to take us back?” Emma asked. “I know what it’s like to feel like you don’t belong. That’s the reason why I ran away from my home. But it’s dangerous out here for you two to be wandering around by yourselves. So what do you say?”

Emma and Regina glanced at each other. “I’m looking for a friend of mine in another land. If you help me find her, I can find you a place to stay where you’ll be safe.” Red offered. “Okay.” They agreed. As they continued on Regina winced as she limped on her twisted ankle. “Did you hurt yourself?” Red asked.

“Last night when we were running from the guards.” Regina answered through gritted teeth. “Hold this.” Red handed over her cloak. Emma instinctively pushed Regina behind her as Red transformed into her wolf self. “Can you hear me?”

Both girls gasped at Red’s voice they heard in their heads. “You can talk!” Regina said, amazed. “I can communicate telepathically with people I connect to. You two are my pack now. Hop on.” Red answered, laying on the ground so the girls could climb onto her back. “You won’t eat us or anything, right?” Emma asked.

“Once I connect with someone, I can control my instincts around them. You’re safe.” The wolf answered. The three traveled for a long while until the sun began to set in the sky. “We’ll make camp here. I’m sure both of you are hungry.” Red said, letting the girls down and changing back into a human.

Regina began picking berries she recognized while Red started a fire. “I’ll catch us some food.” The woman morphed and ran off into the woods. Emma and Regina sat by the fire and shared a handful of berries between them. “I bet my sister is excited that I’m gone. My mother has probably stopped looking for me.” Regina said.

“What about your father? Didn’t you say he cared about you?” Emma asked. “He’ll forget about me soon enough.” The brunette answered, curling her knees up to her chest. “My father is probably happier with just Neal. It seems like he never wanted anything to do with me. My mother loved me being her princess, but I’m sure they’ll have another child to replace me.” Emma said quietly.

Regina looked over at the blonde, seeing through the tough exterior to the pain she was feeling. “Well none of that matters now.” She said, taking Emma’s hand. “We have each other. We don’t have to marry princes or wear crowns. We can explore and travel the world. Fight dragons and other enemies.” Regina said.

“We can marry each other!” Emma said, making them both giggle. “I’ve never even had my first kiss yet.” Regina said. “Me either. My mother always said that my first kiss would be special, that I should save it for someone I care about.” Emma said.

“I’ll be your first kiss.” Regina said boldly. “You will?” Emma asked. “Sure! It’s just a kiss after all. Here, practice on your arm like this.” The brunette kissed her arm over and over, showing Emma how to do it. “Okay, enough practice.” Regina said, turning to face the blonde.

“Close your eyes.” Emma told her. “Why?” Regina giggled. “Because that’s what you have to do.” Emma answered. Regina obeyed her, cracking one eye open as Emma shifted closer. “No peeking.” The blonde giggled. “On the count of three. One… two… three!”

Their lips met briefly, then it was over. Regina’s eyes fluttered open and the girls stared at each other. Emma looked down and fidgeted with her hands. “It’s too quiet. Say something.” She said. Regina thought for a moment. “I got dinner!” Ruby broke the silence between them, holding up two rabbits in her hands.

Their dinner was delicious, and once all three of them had their stomachs full, Red morphed back into a wolf and laid down on the ground. Emma and Regina rested against her side and looked at the stars shining brightly overhead. “What do you want to do first once we find a place for us to live?” Regina asked.

“I want to slay a dragon.” Emma answered. “What about you?”

“I want to bake.” Regina answered, then giggled at her silly answer. She loved helping Isabella in the kitchen when she could, but most of the time her mother never let her cook. She always said that was a job for the servants, not a princess. “How about this. When I’ve slayed the dragon and saved the villagers I’ll bake with you. We can make pies and cakes and even macaroons.” Emma said.

“Maybe I can help you defeat the dragon.” Regina said. “Deal.” The blonde answered, resting her head on Regina’s shoulder. Red chuckled to herself at the little girl’s conversation as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up at the first light of dawn and eating some berries for breakfast, the trio set off on their journey once more. As soon as their legs felt ready to give out and they were about ready to collapse on the ground, Red pointed ahead of them. “Look girls!” She said excitedly, picking up the pace.

“What is it?” Emma grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She had never been a morning person. Regina skipped ahead, practically bursting with energy. “A village! Emma, we found our new home!” The brunette ran back and embraced the smaller girl happily.

“We must be pretty far away from the kingdoms. I don’t recognize the forest anymore.” Red commented. Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother would never be able to hurt her again. A fleeting thought crossed her mind of Cora turning her hand towards Zelena, but she quickly pushed the thought away. Her father would never allow that.

But she also thought her father would never allow Cora to hurt her, and look what happened. Red fell back into step with her, a troubled look on her face. “What’s bothering you?” The woman asked. “Nothing.” Regina lied, trying to ignore her feelings of guilt. They watched Emma run ahead of them for a few moments.

“I can sense something is off, Regina. I’m a wolf, and I’m connected with you. I’m here to talk to if you need it.” Red said, trying to coax the girl. “I’m just worried about my sister is all. My mother isn’t kind like Emma’s, and I’m sure she’s upset that I ran away.” Regina confessed.

“Tell you what. My friend that I’m looking for has a special mirror. It’s magical, and it gives the person using it the power to see anything that’s happening in the world. When we find her I’m sure she’ll let you use it. Then you can see if your sister is alright.” Red said.

“Thanks.” Regina smiled, feeling a lot better. “What is your friend’s name that we’re looking for anyway?” Emma asked, joining them. Red bit her lip, hesitating to tell them. “We’re a pack, remember? We can trust each other.” Regina said.  “Her name is Belle. And- well, she’s more than a friend. She’s really special to me.” Red answered.

“Is she your True Love?” Emma asked eagerly. Just because she didn’t care about finding a love of her own didn’t mean she wasn’t excited hearing about them. “I don’t know.” Red chuckled, then grew serious once again. “I don’t even know if she has the same feelings for me. I mean, I thought she did, but then she ran off to be with this man.”

“Who?” Regina asked. “His name is Gaston. Her father forced her to marry him to keep peace within the kingdoms. When her father passed, she felt like she owed it to her father to keep her promise. So she moved away, out of the Enchanted Forest. Away from her friends… away from me.”

“That’s terrible.” Regina sympathized with her. “It is.” Red fought back tears, a sad smile on her face. “We’ll help you find her, Ruby.” Emma said. “Ruby?” Red looked up at the girl in confusion. “How did you come up with a name like that?”

“You look like a Ruby. You wear red, and you’re pretty like one too.” Emma explained. “Ruby. I like it. A good name to start over with.” The brunette smiled.

* * *

 

Soon, the trio found a vacant cottage in the woods a little way from the village. After checking the place out, Red deemed it safe to live in. The place had all the necessities they would need to survive, along with lush green forest surrounding them with a spring nearby.

“We should go to the village and get some food and clothing.” Emma said, grabbing her satchel filled with their coins. The small village was filled with people up and down the cobblestone streets. Vendors, children, men and women alike greeted each other warmly.

“Well, hello. You both must be new to our village.” A young woman said to the little girls. “We are.” Emma answered, eyeing the woman carefully for fear that she might be a royal servant or guard in disguise. “Would you like some fresh baked bread? You both look like you haven’t eaten in days.” The woman led them over to her stand, breaking a baguette in half.

As if right on cue, Regina’s stomach growled. “Here.” The woman handed them the sweet-smelling bread. “Thank you.” Emma and Regina said, both handing her a silver coin. “I can’t take that.” The woman refused the offer. “Please. We’d like to help anyway we can. This is our home now too.” Emma said.

The woman accepted the coins. “Thank you, ladies. I won’t forget you generous girls anytime soon. May I ask your names?”

Emma and Regina glanced at each other, half-afraid to tell the truth. “My name is Regina, and this is Emma.” Regina finally said. The woman’s eyes widened for a second as if she recognized the names, but the girls realized she was looking behind them. “Red?”

“Belle!” Red rushed forward and embraced the young woman. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“What- what are you doing here? How did you-?” Belle asked, glancing at the two girls. Red stepped back, taking each girl by the hand. “I found some friends. My family.”

“You’re Belle?” Emma asked. The young woman nodded, a slightly confused look on her face. Before Emma could say anything else, Regina stepped forward. “You should come over for dinner tonight! Emma and I are making stew and apple turnovers for dessert. We’re just getting some supplies.” The girl said, grabbing a wicker basket.

“Well, I- “Belle stammered. “ _Please?_ ” Both girls begged. Red smiled down at them, shaking her head. “That is, if Gaston wouldn’t mind.” She quickly added. “Gaston found some pretty French girl more obsessed with looks than books.” Belle said, her face flushing.

“That’s his loss.” Red smiled sweetly at her friend. “So what do you say? Do you want to come have dinner with us?”

“How could I refuse?” Belle said. Emma and Regina squealed with happiness and ran off to collect supplies. After they got the items they needed for dinner, Red took them back to the cottage and left them alone to explore. “Let’s split up and buy each other gifts.” Regina suggested. “Okay!” Emma agreed.

After they both had picked out each other’s gifts, they headed back to the cottage. Belle and Ruby were enjoying a cup of tea and catching up. “Finally! We’re starving!” Red teased them. Regina jumped as Emma covered her eyes. “Ready for your present?” The blonde asked. “Ready.” Regina answered her.

“Okay you can open your eyes now.” Emma said. The brunette opened her eyes to see the girl holding a soft lavender cloak, and new kitchen utensils were sitting on the counter beside the fireplace. “Emma…” She gasped quietly. “This is too much.”

“You’re welcome.” The blonde giggled. Regina’s face flushed as she realized how impolite she sounded. The blonde fastened her new cloak around her neck. “It looks beautiful on you.” She commented. “Your turn now.” Regina said excitedly, running outside to grab the things she got for Emma.

Emma squealed as she saw the sword in the brunette’s hands. “That’s mine?” She asked, awestruck. “A mighty knight has to have a sword.” Regina said, handing the silver weapon over to her. Emma swung it around a few times, pleased to find it was perfect for her size.

“I also got you this.” Regina handed over a small bracelet, holding up a matching one of her own. As soon as Emma put in on, it glowed bright blue for a second. Regina’s glowed red, and both girls gasped as they felt a connection linking them together.

Emma ran her hand over the smooth leather adorned with two shining beads. “What is it?” She asked. Regina stared down at hers, feeling Emma through the bracelet. “It’s magic. That way we’ll always be together. We can feel each other, even from far away.” She explained. Emma hugged her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

The two had fun making dinner, dancing around and making fun of the princess rules their parents had drilled into their heads while Red and Belle had gone on a walk together. “A princess never cooks her own meals.” Regina mimicked her mother. “A princess always walks with gracefulness and poise.” Emma said, curtseying.

“You’re doing it wrong. It’s the left foot over the right, dear.” Regina said, tripping over her own feet and tumbling to the floor. Emma reached down to help her up, and instead fell down right next to her. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles. “Hey, what’s that?” Emma’s smile faded as she saw an old bruise on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina sat up, covering the painful reminder of her old home. “It’s nothing, really. Just from a punishment.” She answered. Emma moved her cloak to the side to reveal more bruises, scars, and welts on her body. “Your mother did this to you?” The blonde asked gently. “My parents aren’t like yours, Emma.” Regina answered quietly.

The brunette turned her head to look as she felt a warmth traveling along her spine. She was surprised to see Emma’s hand glowing. Emma was surprised too, but she focused on healing the marks on Regina’s body until every one of them was gone. “How did you do that?” The brunette asked.

“I don’t know. I just got upset that your mother would hurt you like that, and then I felt how much I cared for you. Then my hand started glowing and I just _felt_ like I could make your pain go away.” Emma said. Regina stretched her healed muscles, feeling lighter emotionally as well, as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She wasn’t worried about Zelena, or what her father must be feeling right now. They would be fine without her. The smell of their dinner cooking broke them both out of their haze. “Mmm, smells amazing!” Ruby commented as she and Belle returned.

“You can thank Regina for that. She’s the good cook.” Emma said, helping her up. “Emma’s getting the hang of it.” The brunette said as she served them. “So what did you two do on your walk?” Emma asked, a teasing note to her tone. “Nothing that you girls need to hear about. You’re too young.” Red answered, catching Belle’s eye.

“Did you kiss?” Regina asked. “Oh my.” Belle nearly choked on her mouthful of food. Emma elbowed her friend in the ribs, effectively shutting her up. “So, Ruby says you have a magic mirror.” Regina changed the subject. “Ruby?” Belle tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“That’s my new name they gave me.” Red explained. “I like it.” Belle smiled at her. Then she turned her attention back to the little brunette. “I used to have the mirror, but Gaston took it when he left me.” She said. Regina slowly nodded, her good mood dampening a bit.

“Perhaps we can get it back. Gaston would never pass up a trade with something of value.” Belle said, trying to cheer the girl up. “We’ll find him first thing in the morning. But now let’s relax and eat this delicious meal!” Red said.

After dinner, Emma and Regina crawled into the queen size bed contentedly tired. Red tucked them in, giving each of them a good night kiss before cleaning up the leftovers from dinner. “Would you like a bedtime story?” Belle asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “My mother used to tell me one every night and it helped me sleep.”

“Sure.” Emma yawned and curled up underneath the warm duvet as Regina cuddled against her back. “Once upon a time, there was a little duckling. This particular duckling was the smallest among its family, and was made fun of because of that reason. She never felt like she belonged. So the duckling ran away from its pond and set out to explore the world.”

“What was the ducklings name?” Regina asked, propping herself up on her elbow. “Svana was her name. After spending a while walking in circles, she met a fox. Now her mother always warned her that foxes were sneaky creatures, and they would finish her off in one bite. The little duckling never listened to her warnings. But also, this fox was different from all the rest. You see, this fox had silver fur instead of copper, and it too seemed sad.”

“Why are you crying, little duckling? The fox asked. “I am looking for a new family. One that will love me regardless of my size. The other ducklings like to tease me about how small I am.” The cygnet answered. “Alas, I too am made fun of. My coat is silver instead of red like it’s supposed to be.” The fox told her.

“Will you help me find a new home?” Svana asked. “Of course.” The fox answered, licking its chops. On and on they went, until they were surrounded by nothing but green forest. Each night, the fox would inch closer and closer to the helpless duckling.

Svana woke up one morning to the fox standing above her, mouth open in a snarl and claws unsheathed. As the animal prepared to finish her off, Svana closed her eyes and wished over and over she was back home with her family. When she opened them she saw she was back home, although she was no longer small. She had turned into a beautiful swan with large wings that shined on the lake.

 Her duckling brothers and sisters stared at the magnificent swan Svana had become. “Please forgive us!” They cried. Being the kind soul that she was, Svana forgave them and helped each one grow into swans. However, Svana remained the most beautiful because her beauty came from the courage and kindness inside of her.” Belle finished the story. “So, what happened to the fox?” Emma frowned, not liking the ending. “The fox ran away and never returned.” The young woman answered.

“Why did Svana go back to her family after the horrible way they treated her?” Regina asked. “She knew in their hearts they truly cared for her. Once she learned to love herself, it didn’t matter what they thought of her. It’s what was on the inside that counted. She found a way to forgive them for what they had done, and she realized that they missed her when she was gone.”

Regina rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling long after Ruby and Belle had gone to bed. “Emma?” She said quietly, hoping the blonde was still awake. “Yeah?” Emma answered, turning over to face her friend. “Do you think my mother misses me?” The brunette asked, thinking back to Belle’s story.

“I’m sure she does. You are her daughter after all.” Emma answered truthfully. Then more quietly she whispered “Are you thinking of going back?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I can find it in my heart to forgive her for what she did to me. She did what she thought was best.” Regina answered. Emma moved closer to her, feeling sad. She didn’t want Regina to go away; she was her best friend. As if she sensed something was off, Regina held the girl’s hand.

“I won’t leave you, Emma. I promise.” She whispered into the dark. Emma closed her eyes and wished with all of her heart that she was telling the truth.

* * *

 

The next day, the group went to the village again. Red went to go help Belle make some pastries to sell while Emma and Regina explored some more. A small group of people began to play music, and Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and began to dance. Soon, the whole street was filled with people dancing, following the girls’ lead.

Even Belle and Ruby joined in for a few minutes. The warm festivities were put to a halt as a loud scream was heard. “Thomas!” A woman shrieked from down the street. Emma and Regina looked to see a little toddler that looked to be no older than three playing on the cobblestone.

The ground began to shake, the light tremors sending people fleeing to safety. “Run!” Belle ordered the girls as a giant black dragon flew above their heads, going after the oblivious youngster. Emma grabbed her sword from the holster on her back, holding it up fearlessly.

Then she ran towards the toddler, Regina right on her heels. The dragon breathed a stream of fire directly in their path, barely missing them by a few inches. Regina scooped up the little boy in her arms as Emma threw the sword as hard as she could at the glowing orange orb on the dragon’s chest.

The beast gave one last mighty roar before collapsing onto the ground on top of Emma. “Emma!” Regina screamed, putting the toddler down and running to assist her friend. With Red and Belle’s help, Emma was pulled out from underneath the scaly monster.

The blond was unconscious, her face violently pale and her clothes stained a crimson red. Regina realized she must have impaled herself on her sword. “We have to do something!” She cried, shaking Emma to try and wake her. “Don’t you leave me, Emma!”

Red carried Emma to where the fairies lived, knowing they would be able to help. “This is Blue. She’ll be able to help us.” The young woman explained to a frightened Regina. “It appears she has gone into a coma. I can make sure her wound doesn’t get infected, but that’s all I can do.” The fairy said.

“Then what?” Red asked. “We wait. If she’s strong enough to slay a dragon I’m sure she’ll be strong enough to recover from this.” Blue answered. Regina sat by Emma’s side and held her hand. She would wait forever if she had to.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, and still no change with Emma’s condition. Regina refused to leave her friend’s side but as each hour passed she became more agitated. “You should eat something.” Red coaxed her, holding out a bowl of soup. “I’ll eat when Emma wakes up.” The girl had answered, her gaze unwavering from the pale blonde.

Belle and Ruby exchanged a worried glance. Regina glanced up as the Blue Fairy put her hand over hers. “You don’t have to wish so loudly. I can hear you, dear.” The older woman said gently. Regina’s face flushed bright red. She had heard about the fairies’ ability to know of people’s wishes.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I’m just worried about Emma.”

“If it’s meant to be, Emma will wake. She’s still recovering.” Blue said. Regina frowned at her comment. If only there was someone who had the power to wake Emma. “Rumpelstiltskin.” The name slipped out before she could stop it. “What did you say?” Belle’s head turned towards her.

“Nothing.” Regina answered quickly. “I was just thinking.”

Her mother had told both her and Zelena about Rumpelstiltskin, warning them of the conniving and malicious intent of the man. She mostly told them tales of the Dark One to frighten them into behaving. Zelena had promised with wide eyes never to have anything to do with him, clearly afraid.

When Cora had turned to her youngest daughter, Regina had mimicked her older sister, promising to not even mention his name. Inside however, she was curious. What made this Rumpelstiltskin so feared? From what her mother had told her, the man just sounded extremely selfish.

“Regina.” Belle’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as she knelt in front of her. “You mustn’t have anything to do with Rumpelstiltskin. Nothing good will have come of finding him.”

“He could wake Emma.” The brunette argued. “That’s true, but you would be paying a very high price. It’s not worth it.” Belle said firmly. “I would do anything to get Emma to wake up! She’s my best friend. She never deserved this!” Regina said loudly, biting her lip to hold back tears.

“Emma _will_ be okay. You just have to have faith that she will be. Just promise us you won’t go looking for Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle pleaded. “Okay.” Regina finally answered. She ate dinner to lessen their worry, climbing onto the small bed next to Emma.

A strange whispering woke the girl from her dreams. She looked around to see the cottage was quiet and everyone else was asleep. She checked to make sure it wasn’t Emma finally waking up, even going so far as to shake her and whisper her name. The blonde didn’t budge.

As the whispers grew louder, Regina thought one of the adults would wake up. “Ruby. Belle.” Regina whispered loudly to the two women curled up on the bed across the room. “They can’t hear you, dearie.”

Regina whipped her head around to see a man standing by her bedside. Instinctively, she shifted closer to Emma. “Who are you?” She demanded. The man giggled, a sly grin on his face. “Well don’t you know?”

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed, her eyes looking the man up and down. He didn’t look familiar. His skin was a shiny gold, almost green. His eyes glinted in the moonlight, his mouth pulled back in a wide grin. His long nails tapped his chin, patiently waiting for her to speak.

“I am Rumpelstiltskin.” He said, bowing. Regina’s eyes widened in fear, and she looked around for something to protect herself with. “No need to fear me, dearie. After all, you are the one that summoned me.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Regina said. “Ah, but you did. You were going to find me even after you promised you wouldn’t. Being a royal princess you should know better, but you’re not like your sister, are you?” The man observed. “How do you-?”

Rumpelstiltskin cut the girl off with the wave of his hand. “I’m the Dark One, dearie. I know everything there is to know. I know that Emma is a princess in the enemy kingdom. I know of both of your futures. I know of your… _feelings_.” He giggled.

“So you can help me then.” Regina stated. “I can. But I must warn you, all magic comes with a price.” The man stepped forward and looked down at the unconscious blonde. “I don’t care. I’ll do anything- just save her. Please.” The little girl begged.

“Anything?” Rumple leaned forward, a dark glint in his eyes. “Even something involving your family?”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat. The way he spoke made her nervous. “Yes.” She answered bravely. The man snapped his fingers and conjured a contract. “Just sign on the dotted line.” He grinned, handing her a feather pen.

As soon as she finished her signature, Emma sat up in the bed, gasping. Regina wrapped her arms around her as the others awoke. Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen. “You’re awake!” Ruby said excitedly, both she and Belle hugging the blonde.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Regina.” Emma worried, holding on tighter to the brunette. “What did she do?” Ruby asked, looking both girls over for signs of injury. “I- “Regina nervously glanced at the two women. “You didn’t.” Belle groaned, already knowing what she was about to say.

“He just appeared! I didn’t go looking for him!” Regina defended herself. “Did you make a deal with him?” Belle asked. “He had me sign a contract and- “

All of a sudden, the door to the cottage burst open. Guards from the Mills kingdom as well as the Nolan kingdom filed in. They were surrounded. The group was forced outside where David, Snow, Cora, and Henry stood facing one another. “Do you realize what you’ve done?!” Cora screeched at Regina.

Regina gulped and held on tightly to Emma. The blonde wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but she knew she couldn’t console her this time. “Your sister is dead because of you!” Cora yelled. With her eyes blazing, she turned towards David and Snow.

“If your daughter hadn’t convinced Regina to run away, none of this would have happened!” She growled. “Our daughter is _not_ the cause of this.” Snow snapped, stepping forward in defiance. Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the middle of the chaos. “What did you do?!” Regina yelled at him.

“You made the deal, you signed the contract. You sacrificed your sister for your enemy.” He stated. Regina finally understood how their families were able to find them so quickly. It was a trick all along. “She’s my friend.” Regina held on tighter to the blonde. “Emma, come here now.” David demanded.

Emma moved to obey her father, but Regina pulled her back. “You’re not separating us.” The brunette said defiantly. “Regina, you’ve done enough. Let’s go.” Henry said. The hurt look on her father’s face and exhausted tone of his voice made Regina let go.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Regina rushed forward to embrace him, but the King stepped away. “You’ve done enough.” He repeated, turning away from her. Cora grabbed Regina’s arm roughly and began dragging her away. She pulled out of her grasp and ran back to her friend.

Emma pulled away from her mother’s gentle grip and hugged Regina tightly. “Whatever happens, I’ll find my way back to you. I promise. You’ll always be my family, Regina. I love you.” The blonde said with tears running down her face. “I love you, Emma.” Regina slowly pulled away from her.

As the brunette turned to join her mother, a hand on her shoulder made her stop. King David and Queen Snow approached her. “Thank you. For saving Emma.” Snow said. “She saved me. She saved this whole town, slayed a dragon like she always wanted to. She’s a hero.” Regina said softly, meeting Emma’s watery green eyes.

As both families parted ways, Regina felt a soft touch on her arm. She looked down to see her bracelet glowing and she smiled.

* * *

 

** 10 years later **

“Nervous?” Snow fluffed out Emma’s sparkly gown and straightened the crown on her head. Today marked the day of Emma’s 20th birthday, one of the most important days in her life. Tonight she would be attending a ball in her honor and meeting young princes that could potentially become her future husband.

“No, Mom.” Emma forced a smile on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt like she was staring at another person. Ever since the night that she and Regina had been forced to part, she felt… empty.

 It helped that whenever she felt sad or lonely she touched the magical bracelet and felt her near, but it wasn’t enough to fill the void inside her. “I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes.” She said quietly. Snow nodded in understanding and kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving her alone.

Millie entered her room, a small white envelope tucked underneath her servant outfit. “Here you go, Little Swan.” The woman smiled and gave her the letter with her name regally written on the front. Emma excitedly sat down and opened the letter with great care.

For years, both Emma and Regina’s servants would sneak letters the girls would write to each other once a week. Most of the time there would be pages and pages of detailed descriptions, occasionally accompanied by a small gift or two. Emma kept every single letter hidden in the bottom of her vanity dresser, tied together with a small string.

_Emma,_

_Happy birthday! I can’t believe it has been 10 years since I’ve seen you. How time flies now. I am well, as well as I can be. My father is still away; I haven’t seen him in a few months. My mother is the same; although now she is determined to find me the perfect husband._

_I know you must have been worried about me when you felt the pain through the bracelet a few days ago. My mother’s temper got the best of her, but not to worry, my wrist is healing. The small painting you sent me of the both of us as kids is beautiful._

_You must have practiced for hours to perfect it. I wish I had the patience and talent that you do. I have sent you a small gift. It’s not much, but I had to hide it from the guards and my mother’s prying eyes. I found it in my old cloak and forgotten I had gotten it for you as a gift back in our secret village._

Emma peered in the envelope to see a small gold ring nestled inside, a gleaming heart decorating the top of it. It was small, seeing how it was made for a child, but she managed to fit it over her pinky finger perfectly.

_I miss you, Emma. I miss talking with you and being with you. I just feel this emptiness that I can’t fill, no matter how hard I try. I know we were just kids back then, but I’ve never been able to find someone I feel close to like you. I’m sorry if you feel my sadness a lot, if I get too sad I take the bracelet off._

That would explain the sudden pulse that had woken Emma from a deep sleep many times before over the years, prompting her to frantically write Regina to see if she was okay.

_I know you must be busy, and my mother is expecting me soon for afternoon tea. Have a great birthday, Emma. I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Regina_

Emma carefully tucked the letter away before joining her family outside of the ball room. “Happy birthday, Princess.” David kissed her knuckles lightly, his eyes full of pride. Snow straightened Neal’s clothing before arranging them in their positions.

“Announcing, the royal family.” Trumpets sounded from inside before the doors opened. David led his wife out the door, smiling widely at their guests. “King David and Queen Snow.”

Light applause answered the announcement. “Ready, Sis?” Neal held out his arm for Emma to take. The blonde lightly punched his shoulder affectionately before linking her arm through his. Her little brother had grown up to be a well-mannered 14-year-old man. “Announcing, Prince Neal and Princess Emma.”

Emma took a deep breath and walked into the room. “Today marks the day of the princess’s 20th birthday.” Trumpets sounded, and with everyone’s eyes on her, Emma fought to hide her nervousness. Her foot missed a step and Neal steadied her before anyone noticed the small slip-up.

Villagers and royals alike lined up to give their best wishes to the princess, setting their gifts on the ever-growing stack on the corner table. “M’lady.” A young man bowed to her, gently kissing her hand. “I am ever so honored to be here tonight. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Jonathan of the Bennett kingdom.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Emma curtseyed as she was supposed to. “Sir, may I have a dance with your daughter?” The man asked David. “Certainly.” The King handed Emma’s hand over, stepping back respectfully. “I must say, you are absolutely stunning up close.” Jonathan complimented her.

“Thank you.” Emma said politely. She was used to this. The compliments, attractive men, gifts, wooing. It used to bother her to the point where she would become nauseous, but over the years she had learned to tune it out and go through the motions.

After Emma had danced for so long with so many partners her feet felt like they were going to fall off, a small commotion interrupted the party. Everyone gasped as they made way for the new arrivals. David and Snow immediately brought Emma over behind them.

“It appears you’ve gotten our invitation.” David said stiffly. “Yes, we did. Such a lovely celebration to be invited to.” King Henry answered. “We won’t be staying long.” Cora sniffed, looking around at the people in the room. Emma was surprised that her parents had even invited them. The Mills never had invited their family to anything.

“We will lay aside our differences for one night to celebrate this special occasion.” David said. Henry nodded and shook the man’s hand. Emma glanced down to see her bracelet glowing brightly. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she realized Regina must be near.

She whipped her head around, eyes scanning the large room. “May I have this dance?” A young man asked. The blonde barely heard him, sweeping past him silently. “Emma.” She stopped as she felt her mother’s hand on her arm. “Don’t be impolite.” She gently scolded.

“I don’t feel very well. I think I’m going to step outside.” Emma mumbled. “Okay, dear. Don’t be gone too long, we’re cutting the cake soon.” Snow said.

Emma nodded and practically ran out the doors. As soon as she was out of sight she began to run down the hallway, her bracelet glowing and tingling as she felt herself becoming closer and closer to Regina. As she burst out the palace doors to the courtyard, she ran head first into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

“I- I’m sorry!” Emma apologized, trying to help the young woman up. As they locked eyes, a jolt from the bracelet made them both gasp. “Emma.” The dark-haired woman said softly. “Regina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the first chapter?


End file.
